


Simple Pleasures

by Dragons_Before_Dawn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, I did not proof read I am sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Before_Dawn/pseuds/Dragons_Before_Dawn
Summary: Ignis was a man who knew what he wanted—and he got it. Everything fell into place for him, except for one thing he couldn’t normally seek out, at least not without raised eyebrows and quiet words.Ignis has a fantasy, and he takes solace in a friend he trusts with all his being: Gladiolus Amicitia.





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read this so I apologize for it being jank, probably  
> This took me too long to write because my inspiration to write is strange, but I absolutely love a thirsty Ignis.

            Ignis was one to always know what he wanted.

 

            When it came to food, he cooked for himself, and knew exactly how he liked it. When it came to work, he was diligent and steadfast, always to take on more than any normal person—and get it all done. When it came to Noctis, he put in everything to ensure the future King would come out presentable.

            Ignis was a man who knew what he wanted—and he got it. Everything fell into place for him, except for one thing he couldn’t normally seek out, at least not without raised eyebrows and quiet words. It was not something very like him, and he used to find shame in himself long ago for his wants, but as he grew older he found a peace within himself.

            Most boys around his age as he grew up were into women. It was most common, but it wasn’t unheard of for his peers to come out as bisexual or even homosexual. Ignis knew himself well enough to know that he wasn’t _straight_ , but he wasn’t _gay_ , either. He noticed the beautiful looks of his female classmates, but also was distracted by the stronger, taller builds of his male classmates. It was only looking he had done, being much too preoccupied with being Noctis’ retainer to pursue a relationship with any one person.

            He had needs, nevertheless, and it wasn’t bizarre of him to crawl into his bed and have his hands wandering, figuring out what he liked. He would close his eyes and think of being with another person, all the while knowing it was most likely never to happen. At first it was innocent enough; he would try to think of the girls he knew that at least did tickle his fancy enough, but it wasn’t too long before the images in his eyes would shape to the boys, and then even more specifically, he would get carried away with the idea of being taken. As much as the idea of taking control and _giving_ sounded, he found himself most hard in his hand and most desperate when he thought of being pushed into the bed and being taken by a hungry man who just wanted to feel his insides.

            It was baffling to younger Ignis, someone who thrived so much on being in control just utterly losing it when thinking about being pushed down to take it. For years, it remained in his head, a small daydream for when he no longer had to work and could afford the heated thoughts. It stayed that way until he became twenty-one, and his friend and colleague Gladiolus Amicitia decided to come over and share a few drinks for his birthday.

 

            Ignis had been thumbing through a stack of political reports when a knock came at his apartment door. With a hefty sigh he placed down the top of the stack at an odd angle to signify his last place before getting up from his couch and making his way to the door. Looking through the peep hole he breathed a sigh of relief—he would rather not have dealt with officials at such a late hour. Through the thick door was his friend, Gladio, who had a wide smile on his face and a hand full of alcohol.

            Cracking open the door to a full swing, Ignis leaned on his hip and cocked an eyebrow at his comrade, waiting for an explanation.

            “Hey Iggy! Don’t think that you were going to go through your birthday without celebrating even just a little bit,” Gladio invited himself inside, at this point close enough with the advisor that asking was no longer in the question. If Ignis had a problem, he would tell him to leave.

            Ignis sighed, moving to the side to allow the future king’s shield space to come in. “I did celebrate. King Regis surprised me with a dinner. You were there.”

            “That’s not celebrating,” Gladiolus heads to the small kitchen, always looking so big in Ignis’ tight apartment. “Well…at least, it’s not a couple drinks with me, you see.”

            He couldn’t fight the smirk curling on his lips, he’d give his friend that. “What’s your plan, to get me drunk? I have a pile of reports over there in need of inspection.”

            Gladio was already in the works of scrounging around the other’s drawers, making a small sound of victory when he finally snatched out a bottle opener. “Fuck the reports. This was your day. This is your night.” He pulled out two beers and popped the caps, sliding one across the counter to Ignis. “I don’t _plan_ on getting you drunk. Twenty-one is just a big number, is all.”

            Ignis took hold of the drink warily, gently swishing the contents in a soft motion. He wasn’t much of a drinker, and only drank with others and it was usually wine. Beer wasn’t much his taste but he wasn’t going to turn down Gladio’s offer. “Fine, fine. If these end up being late, the blame will be on you.” He smirked and brought the bottle to his lips, and took a big swig.

            “Everyone will understand. It’s your birthday.” The larger man leaned over the counter then, smirking at the other. “So, did anyone get you anything?”

            With a soft breath, Ignis leaned back against the counter and reflected. He did get a day off from serving Noctis, but nothing tangible. That was fine with him, he didn’t care for material possession. “No. I didn’t expect anything, either.”

            Gladio seemed to huff at him, as if it was the strangest thing he had ever heard. Of course, birthdays for him were more extravagant and important. He was the son of an important family, a lineage of Shields. Everyone knew of his birthday and made a big deal out of it. Ignis was away from his immediate family and was just a royal retainer. There wasn’t much to dwell on, his friends did everything he could want. “There’s got to be something you want. I can do it for you.”

            Ignis took another swig from his beer bottle. “You say that if you could do anything for me.”

            “I would.” Gladio tapped his fingers against the glass, his nails making a light clicking sound. “Is there anything you want?”

            Biting his lip, Ignis only had one thought in his head. There _was_ something he wanted Gladio to do, something that he wanted to try for a long time. It never helped that over the years his friend had grown quite attractive to him, every year filling his form. There were plenty of times where Ignis’s mind put Gladio in his thoughts when he was alone and exploring himself. It didn’t help that Gladiolus would playfully flirt when they would spar.

            “Actually, there is something.” Feeling incredibly ballsy, Ignis turned to face his friend, placing the half empty bottle of booze on the counter. “I’m asking this in complete sincerity.”

            “What is it, Iggy?” Gladio leaned back from the counter, standing taller and looking far more serious. It might’ve made the average person back out from asking, but for Ignis it only thrilled him on more.

            “I’ve had this want for a long time now, but with no way to fulfill it within my own comforts…” Ignis’ eyes glanced down from his face to his chest, covered in a dark, tight tank top. “This is completely selfish of me, but I want to know what it would be like to be taken.”

            Gladio’s surprise was expected, but not his smile, which grew from a tight line. “Like a no-strings-attached type of thing?”

            “Precisely.” Ignis licked his lips, then ducked his head as he looked back down at his beer. “Or not, we could talk about that later.”

            The future shield not once gave off this aura of disgust. If anything, it was interest. “Well, well. I never took you as someone who would be into that sort of thing. So brazen. You’re always elbow deep in your duty, I didn’t think you put much thought into sex.”

            Ignis laughed lightly to himself. “While I do busy myself with work, it isn’t like I never have moments to myself where I think about more…bodily needs.”

            “Oh yeah?” Gladio seemed to be coming closer, moving past the bend of the counter. “Are you telling me you’d daydream about it?”

            “More or less.” Ignis stared up at his amber eyes, noticing the change in them, like they were darkening. Gladio looked like a predator stalking his prey and the strategist would be a liar if he said it wasn’t turning him on.

            “I never imagined you so…wanting.” Gladio left his beer on the counter top, and leaned forward a little bit, and the other didn’t lean away. “Did you touch yourself?”

            The larger man was so close that Ignis could see the light shine on his lips from where the beer left its wet mark, and the low, husky voice Gladio was giving him was making him want to lean forward and trace the line. “Of course I did. I wanted to feel it.”

            Gladiolus stepped even closer, this time cornering Ignis. It was becoming apparent Ignis had kickstarted something very eager in the shield, something curious and hungry. It left him feeling giddy inside, and wondering why he hadn’t asked sooner. “If you’ve been thinking about it, and you’re deciding to ask me, are you telling me there have been times where you’ve been in bed, fingers in your ass thinking _about being filled by me?_ ”

            Ignis’ throat had gone dry at the words, the very forward dirty talk. If he wasn’t getting hard before, it was way past the point now. The worst part was, Gladio was right on the money. He couldn’t almost count the times he laid in bed, sweating and kicking the sheets off himself as he writhed, three fingers deep as he groaned Gladiolus’ name. They always lead to the most satisfying orgasms, and the clearest of mind the next day so he could focus. “Yes.” Ignis swallowed hard and stood up taller then, as if putting his foot down. “If we’re not going to do this, Gladio, then stop teasing me.”

            Gladiolus laughed, then put his arms on either side of Ignis, bracing against the counter. “Sure, let’s do it. I just wanted to hear how much you wanted my dick.”

            Ignis rolled his eyes. “As if you needed _anything else_ to feed that Behemoth-sized ego.”

            Instead of feeling bothered by the statement, Gladio chuckled, and leaned in for a slow, heated kiss. Ignis felt heat in his chest, blooming from the contact, his hands instinctively moving upwards to cup the taller man’s jaw. He automatically nipped at Gladio’s lip, and huffed when he pulled away to whisper in his ear.

            “Is this what you really want?”

            Ignis nodded, with a following “Absolutely.”

            “I’m going to make you beg for it.” Gladio ended his sentence with a quick nip to Ignis’ ear lobe, causing the smaller man to shiver. Ignis wasn’t one to beg, so if Gladio was going to have him, he’d have to work. It was everything he wanted.

            Gladio kissed him again, and this time pressed his form against Ignis’. The counter behind them held them in place, and Ignis hummed when this time Gladio’s tongue came out to play. He let himself get carried away, tilting his head and clinging to the other’s shirt, desperate for the attention; the raw power that was Gladio. How could a man be so strong? Not just in strength but in his absolute essence, the way his body basically enveloped Ignis against the counter. When he felt the distance between their bodies close until their forms touched, Ignis knew there was absolutely no going back. Every vein in his body thrummed with his heartbeat, heat searing into his skin to remind him that it was actually happening.

            He was about to suggest they move to the couch when suddenly Gladio’s hands gripped his hips and picked him up, placing him onto the counter so they were at the same height. Ignis didn’t question it, he instead pulled at Gladio’s shirt, wanting it off as fast as possible.

            When they broke apart to remove the offending garment, Ignis breathed, his teeth coming out to bite his bottom lip, wet from saliva. Gladio threw his shirt to the side and moved back in, though instead of kissing his lips, he leaned his head down and ran his warm tongue along Ignis’ jawline. The motion sent a shiver straight down the smaller man’s spine, his pants feeling far too tight suddenly.

            “I didn’t expect to be doing this on my kitchen counter,” Ignis complained, but Gladio shut him up with a quick nip to the throat.

            “It’s definitely hot. I think you’ll be enjoying it a lot in a moment,” Gladio chuckled, his fingers working at the buttons of Ignis’ shirt. The strategist let him, eyes downcast to watch the offending appendages dismantle his clean and orderly appearance. He felt the coolness of his apartment hit his skin when the last button came undone, and Gladio made sure to slide it off his arms quickly.

            As if noticing that Ignis was hard enough to hurt, Gladio’s large hand came down and palmed his cock through the fabric of his pants, as it rested against his thigh. He sighed from the sensation, his head tilting back when the petting didn’t stop. The shield bit at his throat again, beginning to suckle at the skin, and Ignis released a groan—half pleasure, half threat.

            “If you mark me where people can see it…”

            “What if I want people to know you’re off the market?” Gladio said, following it with a light laugh. Ignis wouldn’t have it. As much as he could enjoy a hickey he couldn’t stand the idea of walking down the royal halls and being seen by officials with a large, ugly red mark peeking above his collar.

            “Then consider this arrangement over,” Ignis quickly retorted, though he had no force behind it. He knew Gladio wouldn’t do it, either way.

            “I’ll just do it here, where no one can see.” Gladio moved lower, pressing his lips against the meat of Ignis’ shoulder, grazing his teeth against the flesh. Ignis shuddered, only heightened as Gladio gave his cock a squeeze through his pants. It was almost unbearable.

            Wanting to know just what he would be dealing with, Ignis reached down while Gladio suckled on his skin, his nimble fingers gliding over the denim of his jeans and finding the decent sized bulge, twitching beneath his fingers. The deep hum he heard against his ear proved he found what he wanted.

            “Like what you feel?” Gladio purred, and Ignis felt heat rush to his cheeks, his eyelashes fluttering. It was large against his fingers.

            “I’d _like_ to see it,” Ignis muttered, the hand that was petting moving to Gladio’s button, yanking it open with skill. The zipper came down with one swift swish and Ignis snaked his fingers inside, feeling for the hardness behind the slit of the other’s boxer briefs.

            Gladio made a sound when Ignis’ fingers brushed it, jerking his hips as if to chase the sensation. Ignis breathed deeply, his fingers tugging at it to pull him free of his pants. When he finally felt it slip out of its cage he looked down, feeling the heat in his cheeks just at the sight of his hand fondling the large, thick cock in his hands.

            Much like the rest of Gladio, it was impressive. Ignis felt himself twitch, and Gladio chuckled when he felt it.

            “You love it, don’t you?”

            “Shut up and come here,” Ignis said bitterly, pushing himself off of the counter to slide down to his knees. He resented the missing feeling of Gladio’s fingers on his aching dick, but he replaced it with his own, rubbing over his swollen cockhead through the cloth of his pants, all the while gripping the hefty dick now hanging in front of his face. He licked his lips hungrily, every iota of him desperate to find out what he tasted like. When he leaned forward, instead of immediately running his tongue along the head, he ran the head along his lips, smearing the pre-cum beaded at the head while glancing up through his lashes.

            He could almost see Gladio’s eyes darkening dangerously. That’s when Gladio pulled away and muttered, “Where do you keep your lube?”

            Confused, Ignis cleared his throat. “In my nightstand, by my bed.”

            On a mission, Gladio left the room, and Ignis knew what was coming. Either Gladio was rejecting the blowjob and wanted to continue on with activities or he had something else in mind; either way, the large shield came back into the living room holding the half-used bottle of lube and he tossed it beside the strategist as he returned to the kitchen.

            “Jeez, you really did use that up. You’re hungry for dick, aren’t you?”

            Flustered, Ignis couldn’t deny it. He just glared at the larger man.

            “I want you to finger yourself while you blow me. Really open yourself up, because I’m going to fuck you.”

            A hot shiver crawled down his spine, and without a fight Ignis started to undo his pants. Gladio stroked himself while Ignis sat up and pushed his pants down his thighs, just enough that he could push his hand under himself. He grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, just following the pattern he had grown used to. He could feel Gladio’s eyes on him as he moved his hand down beneath himself, biting his bottom lip when his index finger brushed along his sensitive opening.

            He tried not to look up at the man towering over him as he slowly plunged a finger inside of himself, but he knew he was there, and knew he was watching. While it caused him to feel hot and even a little embarrassed, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly aroused by it as well. Once he was working his one finger in and out of himself without issue, he finally looked up with lust-filled eyes and grabbed for Gladio’s cock with his other hand.

            Wordlessly, the larger man stepped forward and let Ignis guide his cock into his mouth, and the smaller male hummed around the length when his lips closed around it. He was so hard it hurt—this was what he wanted, so vulgar and dirty, but he felt _so aroused._ He ran his tongue just along the sensitive underside of the head, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment when he felt the heavy member twitch in his mouth. He leaned his head in further, taking in more of the hot flesh that desperately needed attention, gently stroking the base with his hand. Ignis could hardly tell how deep he was thrusting his finger anymore, his body took in his digit with ease then and he groaned in his throat at the feeling of going all the way to the knuckle.

            “Yeah, that’s it,” Gladio groaned, rumbling deep in his chest. His hand came down and situated itself on the back of Ignis’ head, encouraging him to bob his head. “You look so gorgeous sucking cock.”

            That earned him a flash of eyes, where Ignis stared right up at him through his eyelashes, taking the length in his mouth deeper until he could feel it pushing against his throat. He almost froze, wanting to gag, but with all his will he resisted and instead kept that distance and pace, staring up at Gladio as if he were made for it. Yes, at least for one night he wanted to feel _used_ , to break out of his mold. He only backed off Gladio’s dick to breathe, sliding his warm pink tongue out onto the head, where the larger man could see it. He lapped at it like a treat, tracing the vein on the underside before kissing near Gladiolus’ balls, nipping the soft skin with his lips. The shield hummed gratefully.

            Ignis suckled and kissed up the shaft again, all the while deciding to delve a second finger into himself. He was feeling heated and bold, and he hissed when it breached him, using his mouth as a distraction and delving down on Gladio’s cock again. The feeling of his mouth so full of something so thick, he shivered in thrill. The taste of the man towering over him was unlike anything he knew; slightly salty from the pre-come and sweat, and with the own slightly musky smell that could only be the smell of sex.

            “You’re really doing well fucking yourself, too…” Gladio thrusted his hips shallowly, his eyes staring down at the bobbing of Ignis’ head. The strategist didn’t shy away, instead moaned and plunged his fingers as deep as he could, searching for his prostate and gasping with his full mouth when he found it. It was a familiar pleasure but felt so much more amplified knowing Gladio was there, watching him unravel himself. His cock twitched, pre-come dribbling from the head and dripping onto the wood of the floor.

            By the time he was working three fingers, Gladio was stepping back from him, his breath heavy and his face flushed. “That’s enough. Are you ready?”

            Ignis was panting as well, his lips feeling swollen and wet and slightly sticky. He ran his tongue along his lips, nodding lightly. “Yes. Where do you want me?” He removed his fingers from himself, biting back the whine at the emptiness.

            “On the counter.” Gladio grabbed Ignis’ hand and helped him to his feet, and was met with Ignis’ stern look.

            “I don’t know if we should. That doesn’t seem sanitary…”

            Gladio’s hands were suddenly on Ignis’ hips and he gasped, being bent over the counter as Gladio pressed his hot, wet cock against the advisor’s ass. It sent a searing heat through him, his dick pressing against the cabinet without much room. It was exhilarating. “You wanted to be _taken,_ so now let me be the one to do it.” Gladio’s voice was nice and deep by Ignis’ right ear, his teeth and tongue taking a moment to nip his earlobe. “I’ll fuck you good and hard over this counter, leaving you begging to cum. Do you want that?”

            Ignis knew he would back off if he ordered him to, but it was starting to feel like how he envisioned it: powerful, heated, wonderful. He couldn’t want it any better. “Y-yes.”

            “Yes what, Iggy?”

            “Yes _please_ ,” He finally muttered, pushing his hips back into Gladio’s.

            “Good.” Gladio left off with a quick bite to Ignis’ neck, relishing in the moan he received, before he backed off and said, “Where are your condoms?”

            Ignis swallowed, looking back over his shoulder. “I don’t have any, and I don’t mind.”

            He wasn’t surprised by the shield’s surprised look, and him returning to him to press up against him again. “You don’t mind? You want me to cum inside?”

            The skinnier man felt his face flushing, and he bit his bottom lip. “Actually, I’d prefer it. P-please.”

            The groan he heard come from the larger man was almost _to die for._ “Fuck, Iggy, you’re killing me here. That’s the hottest thing ever.”

            Ignis didn’t respond. He did want it, but he felt himself incredibly lewd, almost obscenely for wanting it. The thought of being _filled_ , it was intoxicating. It only added to the act itself, made him shameless.

            So instead of answering with words, Ignis pushed his hips back again, smirking when Gladio thrusted against him. The sticky slide of his skin left its mark on the back of the strategist’s thigh, but he did not fight it. As Gladio reached down to lube himself and situate his cock against Ignis’ entrance, the former shuffled his feet farther apart, pressing against the resistance of his pants which laid at his ankles.

            When the breach happened, Ignis couldn’t fight the airy sigh that wisped past his lips. Gladio was _thick_ , and he could feel every aching inch as his head popped in, then widen with his girth. It matched the stature of the man attached to it, through and through. Ignis had practiced in his bed plenty of times, but it wasn’t quite like taking it. He leaned his head down and rested his forehead against the cool countertop as he waited for his body to adjust, his breath coming out hot and moist against the surface.

            Gladio groaned deep in his chest, resting his hands on Ignis’ hips. “Shiva’s tits, Iggy. It’s like your body was made for this.” He leaned down and pressed warm kisses to Ignis’ shoulder blades, causing goose bumps to rise on his skin. Ignis was rewarded with a breath against his ears. “Just tell me when you want me to move. I’ll give you what you need.”

            Yes, what he _needs._ Even through the discomfort Ignis’s cock bobbed against the counter, twitching with need as he wrapped his head around what was happening. He was Gladio’s at the moment, completely. The loss of control was just what he was looking for.

            “ _Yes…_ ” Ignis muttered, and pushed his hips back into Gladio. The movement buried Gladio just that extra iota deeper, and it sent shivers down both their spines. The shield’s composure fluttered, and he pushed back, thrusting shallowly to get a small rhythm going. The tightness was there even still but it was ebbing away from a strange discomfort to a comforting pressure, something deep and enticing. It felt nice even without the complete thrusts, and that’s when Ignis panted against the counter top. “Keep going.”

            Gladio grunted in acknowledgement, somewhere between a moan and a deep groan, but his hips pulled out further before slamming back in, and that made Ignis release a quiet moan. He felt so full, the drag of Gladio’s cock inside him was much different than just his fingers, and a lot more intoxicating. He stayed still and let the other push and pull him, giving more force and speed, until the foreignness faded and he was pushing back in time with the larger man, groaning when Gladio’s cock brushed a certain place inside him, ever so slightly.

            “ _Fuck,_ ” The shield huffed, gripping Ignis’ hips tighter. “You feel so good.” He leaned down, his chest pressing against the former’s back, their skin sticking from the beginnings of sweat. "Do you like that, Iggy? Do you like being filled with my cock?"

            Ignis wanted to protest from the dirty talk, but all that came out was slurred grunts, words that wish they could be. Instead, he bit his lip before uttering out a light “Yes,” being rewarded with a sharp thrust.

            With every thrust, his cock brushed along the counter, his sticky pre-cum leaving a nice little trail back and forth along the cabinet with his movements. The light bobbing against the surface was like a tease, so he reached down and gripped himself, giving a few firm strokes in no particular rhythm. His hips rocked, fighting between pushing back into Gladio’s moving hips or thrusting into his eager hand.

            “H-harder,” Ignis panted, his thumb rubbing over the leaky head of his member. The pulsing of pleasure washing over him with every thrust ran through his hips and down his dick; his fingers squeezing and stroking around the head to amplify the sensation. Gladiolus’s large hands moved down slightly, grabbing near his thighs, pulling him close with each push, his thrusts leaving the sound of slapping skin echoing through the apartment. The hot breath of the larger man against Ignis’ neck was almost enough to tip him over the edge from the feeling alone, and he wasn’t prepared for the sudden bite to his sensitive flesh.

            Gladio sucked against the skin, moaning deeply with satisfaction. No doubt he would leave a hickey there, something for Ignis to look into the mirror and see later, knowing he was taken and marked. The idea that it would hide just beneath a collar where it was dangerously close to being seen by others made Ignis gasp.

            When Gladio let go of him, he moved up to whisper into his ear, his breath coming out as pants, deep sounding and content. “I’m going to cum soon. Do you want me to cum inside of you?”

            Lost in a haze, Ignis just moaned lowly and pushed his hips back, mumbling “Yes, _yes,_ ” hotly against the counter and his arm which held his head off the surface. “I’m close…”

            The Shield then rested his forehead against Ignis’ back, losing himself in the rhythm of his hips, chasing his orgasm which lay right on the cusp. Ignis teetered dangerously on the edge, slowing his stroking down to last for Gladio, though he bit his lip tightly as he could tell one loose thought could bring him down.

            Sudden erratic thrusts and Gladio began spending himself inside of the Strategist, pumping his hips as he emptied. His loud groan of release echoed against the kitchen walls, and the sensation of heat blooming inside him was the final nail on the coffin for Ignis. With a higher, breathy note, Ignis began twitching his hips, his hand milking his aching cock as he left string after string to splash against the cabinet, in the end his hips thrusting with the last waves with nothing coming out.

            Gladio rested against him for a moment, panting against his spine, and for once Ignis did not fuss. The afterglow made him completely all right with their sticky, cooling bodies touching each other, and he released his softening member to realize how he had a sticky hand, and nothing to wipe it on in his current position.

            After a second to catch his breath, Ignis asked quietly, “Gladio, can you pass me a paper towel?”

            The response he received was a low “Mm” and the movement of the man connected to him. He reached over and tore off a piece, handing it to Ignis before taking his time to remove himself, but not before thrusting once and shivering from the overstimulation. The Strategist was upset to feel empty, but glad too. He was realizing that there was _actual semen_ inside of him and if he didn’t act quick, it’d start to leak.

            He wiped down the counter and his hand, already feeling the embarrassment kick in of what he had just done. The begging…the lewdness. He asked Gladio to fuck him and truly he did it. He felt shameless, and shameful all the same. This was something he and Gladio will know, and no one else. From then on it could plague their minds, and Ignis knew that it would definitely come up again when he laid in bed, body aching for attention.

            “You sounded beautiful when you were coming,” Gladiolus muttered, his voice quiet. Ignis felt heat in his cheeks, not used to such compliments.

            “Did you really think so?” He turned slowly, facing the other man. Then in his shame, he quickly reached down and grabbed his pants at his ankles, pulling them up and over his hips, concealing his softened manhood from the amber eyes across from him. It left Gladio chuckling to himself, and then he situated himself back into his pants.

            “I _do_ , and to be frank I wouldn’t mind hearing it again sometime.” A large hand came up and scratched behind his head, and he bit his bottom lip.

            Doing it again? Ignis could definitely see that. And considering the closeness they share already, he had no qualms with expanding it to something a little more intimate. Perhaps even then some, if Gladio was up for it.

            Behind him, though, he felt the slick dribbling of semen starting to slip from him. He flustered and swallowed hard; he needed a shower, before he would have a cum stain in the back of his boxers.

            “Perhaps you can hear it sooner,” Ignis proposed, walking past his friend and towards the back of his apartment, where the bedroom door was still open from when Gladio had passed through it earlier. “I need to take a shower, and perhaps…you could join me?”

            Gladio stood there dumbfounded, then a smirk flashed along his lips. “Oh, I don’t mind. Not much different from showering with the glaives, right?”

            “I assure you, it’ll be a _bit_ different.”


End file.
